Shut Up and Dance
by FLG
Summary: My eyes couldn't part with Emma's fluid movements and unrestrained exuberance. I envied her ability to let go of all the expectations, pressures, and looming dangers and just be her. And, her was incredible.


AN: This is just a random one shot inspired by (and including) a song I've been obsessed with lately, _Shut up and Dance_ by Walk the Moon. It's not especially in character for these two or the show, but I hope I bridged the gap okay, and made it work. If you haven't heard the song, I highly suggest that you give it a listen. I hope you enjoy, have a great day!

I swung open the heavy gym door, waiting for my son and his other mother to enter ahead of me. As we stepped inside, Emma threw her arm around Henry's shoulder, leaning into him, "Ok, last chance, Kid. Are you sure you're cool with your moms, who are also the Mayor and Sheriff, and your grandparents chaperoning your school dance? It's highly uncool."

Holding in a smirk, I followed them through the sparkle-y and overly decorated gym to the back table where the volunteer adult supervisors were gathering. Henry laughed, "Of course, I am. It may not be cool, but I happen to think my family is the coolest in Storybrooke. And, I don't really care if you see me dancing with girls, or whatever else other kids are embarrassed about."

While my heart swelled with pride, Emma shook her head, "You are the geekest fourteen year old boy I've ever met."

"I highly doubt that."

"Fair enough. I do appreciate the vote of confidence, though." Emma stated, ruffling his hair just to irritate him.

Straightening his hair, Henry scoffed, "My confidence is not in you. It's in Mom, and her ability to be cool and keep you in line."

At this, I chuckled and laid a hand on his shoulder, "You are very wise, young man. Which you obviously get from me."

Emma grumbled, then leaned close to him, "And, when we catch you necking in the corner with a cute girl, who do you think will be the one over-reacting and dragging you out of here in front of all of your friends? Me or her?" Emma grinned smugly, arching an eyebrow at our son.

"Oh, please, Ma. I'm not stupid enough to make out with a girl in a room with my whole family in it. I would obviously use the janitor closet or equipment room." Henry rebutted casually.

As my jaw dropped, pure horror racing through me, and I prepared to admonish Henry for his inappropriate remark, Emma's giggles escaped from behind a hand clamped over her mouth. I postponed reprimanding my son to glare at Emma. Crossing my arms over my chest, I waited for her to calm herself and come to her senses. Still laughing at my expression, she turned to Henry, "Oh my god, Kid. You may be wise because of her, but that wisecrack was all me." Glancing back at me, she seemed to notice my expression soften from irritation with her back to discomfort with Henry's comment. I didn't like the idea that my little boy was growing up. Emma smiled, laying a hand on my arm, "Relax, Regina. He was just joking." With a gentle squeeze to my forearm, she let go, and turned back to Henry, "Come on. Since we're early we can get all the good food before everyone else." The two spun around and quickly made their way to the refreshment table, where Snow and Charming were already setting up.

Shaking my head, I trailed after them, observing them closely. I watched as Emma greeted her parents, a special smile lighting up her features. It was a smile that only appeared for them. I imagined it was born from that unique place where an orphan stops being one. She finally got the family she always longed for, and that created a joy not understood by many. I understood. I was never an orphan, but I also never had a family that cared for and supported me. I was alone for a long time. Then, Henry came along. And, with his presence came a whole other family I never considered I'd have. Emma, Snow, Charming, and even some of the town became my family. I thought Robin would be part of that as well, but it hadn't worked out like I envisioned. Though, as the days passed I found myself less and less disappointed by that.

As I continued to track Emma with my eyes, I saw her throw her head back and laugh at something Henry did or said, which I had missed. Her hair fluttered around her head, and I could see her eyes twinkle, even at a distance. Her laughter almost seemed melodic. Laughter from her was rare and special, and I quickly found I adored hearing it. I watched as she popped a grape in her mouth, pointing to something on the table. I found myself doing that a lot. Watching her. I couldn't recall when it had started, but in the previous year or so, more and more I caught my gaze glued to the dynamic blonde, taking her in.

"Hey, Regina. I didn't know you'd be here."

Turning around, I grinned at the blonde, "Hello, Tinkerbell. Are you chaperoning tonight, as well?"

Tink smiled widely, "Yep. Red and Ariel talked me into it. They said it'd be fun, and I tend to trust their judgment in that area."

"Yes, they are quite adept at sniffing out the fun place to be." I stated drily, but without disapproval.

"Sniffing out? Was that a crack at me?" Red asked lightly, coming up behind Tink, Ariel following close behind. 

"Not at all." I smirked, letting her know I appreciated the double meaning, whether intentional or not.

"Uh huh." Red squinted her eyes in mock suspicion, then shot her gaze over my shoulder. "Emma! Save some food for everyone else!" The tall brunette called out.

A return call of, "Never!", came back, causing Red to stomp swiftly toward the food table.

"So, how are you, Regina?" Tink asked softly, but not with pity, as so many others did.

"Actually, I'm okay." I answered honestly, not looking at the fairy, instead casually observing Emma and Red fight over snacks.

Tink stayed quiet for a moment, then responded, "Yeah, I can see that." The suggestion in her voice, caused my eyes to snap back to her.

"What does that mean?" I asked in a low warning, though I wasn't even certain of what had my defenses kicking in.

Tink smirked and raised her hands in surrender, "I just mean you look like you're happy."

Relaxing slightly, I nodded, and cleared my throat. My eyes drifted again to the Savior, "Well, I think I am, thank you."

Tink started to move past me, "I think there's a different blonde you need to thank for that." Then, she freaking skipped away, leaving me no room to inquire about her cryptic declaration.

Glancing around me, trying to settle my sudden bout of nerves, I noticed Ariel slipping a pair of serving tongs into her purse. I chose to simply shake my head, and meander over to aid Snow with the streamers framing the makeshift stage.

A hour and half later, the dance was in full swing. The music loud, the crowd rowdy, and emotions high. Emma approached the table, pushing through the teens. "Wow, it's insane out there."

"Agreed. And, what is that smell?" I asked, mildly overwhelmed with the entire event.

Emma laughed, slipping behind me, resting her hand between my shoulder blades in the process. A sharp thrill shot down my spine at the contact, followed by a warm round of shivers as she answered nearly in my ear, "That's a whole lot of teen spirit, Madam Mayor." I licked my lips, a secret pleasure coursing through me when she called me by my title, the effect magnified by the hot breath on my ear.

As I refereed a fight between two boys over the last chocolate cupcake, I growled and slapped Emma's arm, "Where the hell have you been? I didn't agree to manage the feeding trough by myself."

Emma rubbed her arm, "I'll trade you in a heartbeat. I just had to break up a cat fight between three girls fighting over some guy. Teenage girls are crazy bitches."

"Language, Miss Swan. And, I'm certain that our role here does not include cursing the students."

"Do you disagree?"

I thought for a moment, before mumbling, "No."

"Besides, weren't my parents supposed to be supervising the food table? Where are they?" Emma asked, leaning close to be heard over the music. The warmth of her body soothed me, despite the sticky heat of the room.

I rolled my eyes, "They apparently had more important things to do." Seeing an opportunity, I smirked, "Probably in a secluded closet."

Emma took her turn to smack my arm, "Regina! That was mean. I didn't deserve that image."

Chuckling, I didn't get a chance to respond as Snow and Charming chose that moment to return. I took one look and couldn't contain my snort of amusement. Snow's lipstick was smeared, and matched the streak on Charming's neck. Dark blonde hair, and short brown were messed and both seemed slightly flustered. Emma groaned in disbelief next to me, causing me to laugh harder.

"Regina! It's not funny." She whined, "This is the worst time for you to be right."

"Right about what?" Snow asked innocently.

"Right about you two doing the deed while you're supposed to be helping." Red answered from behind her.

Snow and Charming flushed red, before simply shrugging and returning to their spot behind the table. "Gross." Emma muttered next to me.

Without forethought, I rubbed her back in a comforting gesture, "Aw, you'll survive."

Just then Tink and Ariel returned as well, Ariel exclaiming, "Holy sea cow, this place is crazy."

Emma nodded, "Right!? I think I may prefer the Queens of Darkness over this mad house."

Several minutes passed of loud teenagers, thumping music, and bickering cliques. I felt an arm rest around my shoulders, which I quickly recognized as Emma's. She tugged me close, overriding my protests or inquiry about what she was doing. "Look at our son." I followed her line of sight, instantly finding the moppy head of brown hair. A wide smile stretched his face as he danced with a group of friends. A smile matching his slowly spread across my lips. I couldn't explain the joy I felt at seeing my previously depressed and misfit son blending in with peers his age and clearly having a great time. "We did good."

"Yes, we did." I had never credited her with much or any parental influence before, and it shocked me at the ease with which it came out in that second. The ease with which I accepted her physical contact also shocked me.

A new song started, causing Tink to look up and grin, "I love this song. Red, lets dance."

_Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me_

Red nodded, "Yeah, I'm in. We deserve a break." Tink grabbed her hand, heading out to the dance floor. As they passed, Red grabbed Ariel's hand, and Ariel followed, grabbing Emma's hand on the way.

_I said, "You're holding back," She said, "shut up and dance with me!"_

Emma looked back at me and offered a hand, cocking an eyebrow. I frowned at the implication, "We are not here to dance, Swan."

"Maybe not, but it will be fun anyway." Emma called as they moved further away.

_This woman is my destiny_

"You're not afraid of humiliating our son?" I threw out in desperation to avoid an uncomfortable situation. I wasn't accustomed to moments of frivolity, and dancing in a gym of teens was exactly that type of moment.

_She said, "Oh, oh, oh, shut up and dance with me!"_

Emma laughed and gestured toward the group of dancers, "No, not really. I think he's reeling us in." I looked over in time to witness a grinning Henry doing the fishing pole/reeling in dance move to me and Emma as he bopped to the beat, obviously uncaring of what it looked like to his friends.

Despite the endearing scene, my anxiety took over, and I tucked my hands in my pocket, "I'm good here, someone has to watch the table."

"I've got it." Snow obliviously offered.

"You sure?" Emma asked, already getting swallowed by the pulsing crowd. When I nodded in response, she threw a disappointed look back at me and disappeared with the other women.

_We were victims of the night, _

_The chemical, physical, Kryptonite _

_Helpless to the bass and faded light_

Once again, I found myself watching Emma. The crowd had parted just enough for me to see the blonde dance freely with Henry, Red, Ariel, and Tinkerbell. They looked so happy. I longed to be capable of enjoying singular moments as they were. Too often I got caught up in consequences, future plans, and worries of my happy ending and villain status. My childhood hadn't allowed for living in a moment, enjoying something for simply what it was. Therefore, I had never really learned how to have fun or even really how to make friends.

_Oh we were bound to get together, bound to get together_

My eyes couldn't part with Emma's fluid movements and unrestrained exuberance. I envied her ability to let go of all the expectations, pressures, and looming dangers and just be her. And, her was incredible. The group bounced with the heavy bass, and everyone seemed to be thoroughly emersed in the radiant energy created by the music.

_She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. _

_We took the floor and she said,_

The other women all danced and laughed together, but my eyes only noticed the one. Emma's emerald orbs shifted to me as the chorus started.

_Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

A bright grin came my way, making my stomach flutter.

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Oh, oh, oh, shut up and dance with me."_

A small flare of jealousy bloomed as Red snatched her hand and started to twirl her and shimmey wildly around Emma, causing Emma to toss her head back in a full blown laugh.

_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

_My discotheque, Juliet teenage dream._

_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

I had no choice but to notice how her smooth skin glowed with moisture and muscles flexed as she performed some sort of cheesy choreography with Red and Henry.

_I knew we were bound to be together, bound to be together._

Gasping, a slow burning realization snuck up on me.

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said,_

I didn't just long for her care-free spirit, I longed for Emma.

"_Oh, don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me"_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Oh, oh, oh,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

Again, her eyes met mine across the room, through the tightly packed crowd. She must have seen the change in my gaze, because she stumbled mid-step and then stopped moving all together. As the bridge started, Emma began pushing her way back through the wiggling kids toward me.

_Deep in her eyes, _

_I think I see the future._

_I realize this is my last chance._

As she neared the table, she reached out her hand again, eyes sparkling, patiently waiting. The heavy beat marked a complementary rhythm to my heartbeat. When I still hesitated, she said in a calm tone, quiet, but audible, "Stop over thinking it." Apparently, that's all I needed. I took her soft hand and let her lead me out to the dance floor. Tiny sparks of electricity formed a pleasant tingling sensation where her hand grasped mine.

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened_

_We took the floor and she said_

She walked backward through the dancers, never breaking eye contact. Her gaze was heavy and loaded, but I refused to drop it. The words came back slowly, the beat still light in the bridge. Emma pulled me close, swaying to the music. When the beat picked back up in a sudden surge, she spun me out and quickly, and gracefully yanked me back. The move released a loud gasp from my lungs, which was immediately followed by a excited laugh.

"_Oh, don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Oh, oh, oh,_

_Shut up and dance!"_

Emma led me through the dance with her arm wrapped around my waist and holding a hand to her chest. The dance was still light, energetic, and fun, but more conservative. It was if she understood my nervousness, and found a way to ease it. Every so often, she'd spin me, but always pulled me back in tight. It surprised me to realize that in that moment, I thought of nothing but reveling in the sensations of dancing and laughing with the woman holding me close.

"_Oh, don't you dare look back, _

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Oh, oh, oh_

_Shut and dance with me!"_

As the song ran through the last few rounds of the chorus, I couldn't help but consider one more thing. Perhaps a happy ending didn't start with a fated meeting, epic battle, grand design, magical story, or act of heroism.

Perhaps a happy ending started with a dance.

AN: I know it wasn't a masterpiece or anything, but let me know what you thought.


End file.
